Pokemon DP: Galactic Shift
by ElectronicStorm
Summary: Our heros Are set on their next destination, when suddenly a Little Girl appears battered and hurt! what happened to her? What is Team Galactic after? Team Rocket is here too? And how will Ash and Dawn and drying pan man cope with these new challenges? Things are about to get messy.
1. 0-639

This is a re-write of my original story, I wanted to finish. Thats all your getting really :/

* * *

_A quick focus into vision..._

_"Hey..__."_

_"Hey... wake up!"_

"Get your scrawny **ass **up you worthless disaster, we've got more things to do!" This lady was dressed up in a white lab coat with glasses, along with dark scrumpled hair,down to her sholders.,

The room was guarded by two individuals at the entrance both in bowled hair cuts each of the individuals having a imprint of sorts, somthing she had no idea what it meant,but one things for sure they all looked similar.

" i- im sorry!" Furriously this small girl that looks about the age of 4 or 5 starts pannacking as if she knew what would happen if she messed up. Holding the suspiciouss neck brace around her clenching it with one hand.

"I dont want to hear that crap, come on i dont have all day, you may be a work of art, but you are no perfect speciman you **_dammed child!_**" she blugently said as if it we're true but all.

This has been every day, for the longest she could remember shes been stuck in this room. Always curious to see whats beyond this door where the man and woman stood, all day, every day.

"Stop your damn pondering! I have more tests for you, come over here, or ill push the button again!"

That dang button, anytime she wasnt listening that umbearable shock. It hurt, it hurt so so much!

Days go by as standard routine, do this.. that or maybe this and that. She felt like life was all this had to offer her. Always feeling drained with barley any concious at the end of it all.

"Thats it for today _**0-639**_, you are now to report to your sleeping quarters."

The peace of mind only to the nights of the very small hole with moonlight. Big enough to see through, but not enough room to climb through, in any capacity.(_For comparison imagine the size of piplups head but smaller)  
_

This glimpse of the outter world was expansive among the trees. And the faint glow of somthing other than the moon grew brightly, different shades of yellow, white and Orange filled the night sky with a mixture of a very dark blue, all these tints of light we're mesmerising.

"i wonder what its like out there? Are their more people? We're they also mean?" Sitting there twirling her light-pink hair down to her shoulder, she sat in uncertainty, wondering if she could ever go outside. As she was pondering a star fell from the sky.

_That light was close... _


	2. Chapter 2: The little Girl in the Forest

Alrighty chapter 2! For reference this takes place near the end for Pokemon DP Battle Dimension.

* * *

The morning sun produced a clear blue sky, few clouds in sight. Starly's were chirping their cheery songs, along with a gentle breeze. Our heros are heading down a dirt path to Veilstone for a stock up of supplies, before ashes next gym battle in Canalave city.

""Hey **Brock**! Can we stop finally? Im starving!" The boy named **Ash** a spikey haired kid witha a distinctive red cap said exaustivley with a familiar yellow rodent sharing a similar of emotion.

"Ash you dont need to eat anymore, or else youd become as big as a snorlax on halloween!" Said **Dawn** a blue haired girl with distinctive yellow clips and saphire eyes covered by a white beanie.

"Excuse me Oranberry head? Atleast i dont go sneak off for moo moo ice cream before lunch!

Listen here Tamato head! I ought to make piplup use ice beam on your traitorous face!"

"Was that a challege Blue girl?! Because im ready to go anytime! Ash said with a burning conviction.

"Your on! Ill wipe the floor with you!" Dawn said with determination.

"Alright guys cool it down you two, you can have your little fight later, its already lunch time anyways." The man that put himself between these two tweens was non other than their best friend and mentor of sorts **Brock**. A man with Rough spikey hair and non existent eyes(rumor has it if you see his eyes you are sent to the reverse world)

"Fine..." said the boy boy and girl in unision

Hey everyone time to stretch your legs! Said ash in a attitude as he tossed his pokemon into the sky: These Pokemon are [Staravia, Grotle, Chimchar, Buizel, Gliscor] and ofcourse pikachu whom is out already.

"Y"all come out as well time to catch a breather!" Dawns pokemon Consisted of: [Buneary, Pachirisu, Piloswine, and Ambipom] as well as her piplup that has taken a liking to being outaide its pokeball.

"Alrighty everybody time to set up jobs, Ash your on set up duty! Dawn you grab firewood, we dont need much. And Ill get started on prep work.

"Wait how come dawn gets the easier job!"

"Well for starters your always getting firewood duty, so i thoughtd i change it up a bit."

"Yea ash you need to be more of a grown up and handle the harder work, dawn said cheekily with one finger on her eye lid while systemically sticking out her tounge.

"Agh fine.." _Atleast itll give me time to think of a way to defeat her later._

"Remember dawn, we need dry wood to start the fire, and not enough to burn down the forest"

"No need to worry! (She paused for a momment as if she knew what was going to come next. And to her suprise nothing for once was said) Ill be back in a igglytuff. Come on piplup lets get moving!" As she ran off into the sea of trees.

* * *

"Alrighty Piplup, now our job is to find the best of the best in fire wood keep those eyes pealed like a nanab berry!"

"Lup!" The pokemon chimed asertivley, with its fin over its eyes

"You know its strange i feel like i smell a fire has been already set. I can smell a faint smell of charcoal, do you reckon there are other people camping near u-" Dawn was pushing past some branchea when she saw somthing shed never have thought to find here in the forest.

* * *

"Ash! Brock!" The trainer called out to her two closest friends.

"Dawn!?" The boy whom dropped everything at the sound of his pannicked female companion came without second thought. _Shame too, he was almost done with the table and it fell flat._

"Dawn?!" Brock stopped with all his prepwork, with a concerned yet calmer over.

Ash skid nealry past the point where dawn was leaving a trail of dust that brock followed him by.

"Dawn whats the matter?" The boy took no note of his surroundings

_There was charred vegitation everywhere. Around 20ft all around. This sight was accompanied by dawn checking the child that looks no more than 5 years of age. Oh and the child loo-_

"DONT LOOK YOU! Dawn spastickaly said causing the boy to immediatley turn around

"What happened dawn?" Ash said in concern afraid to even speak in her direction.

Listen ash- i need you to go tell brock-

"HEY WHATS THE MATTER DAWN?! _Man I dont know if theese teens are getting faster or im getting slower nowadays.  
_

"YOU DONT LOOK EITHER! JUST GET ME SOME CLOTHES, AND ALSO GET ME SOME SOME COOL RAGS AND BANDAGES READY GO GET MOVING! _This was precarious even for dawn to act this way,_

Both did without question while dawn decided to continue observing the childs wounds and making assesmemts.

_Eventually both returned in relativley quick fashion, facing backwards. ofcourse._

* * *

After carrying back the light pick haired girl to the camp.

"Look at some of these burn marks" Dawn was pointing out to Brock "These dont look like usual burn marks"

"I can agree there, who could have done this.. especially to a little girl." Brock said in a relativley uneasy tone.

Ash whom was watching from the sideline was hard pressed in thought, _"What could hav__e done this? If it we're an accident, they would have tried to find a place to help her instead of leaving her in the forest?"_

"Ash?"

"HEY ASH!"

"HUH WHA- Dawn sorry i was just thinking.." Ash snapped out of deep trans of thought

"We dont think this is natural ash, and it wouldnt be like most people to leave a girl this small all on her own. So we think it mightve been either a combo of human and pokemon, or just a pokemon?"

"So your saying some pokemon may be out there hurting people for no reason?!" Ash said as he visibley tensed up._ Human or not ash was not having any of it, he wanted to put an end to the person that did this._

"Well ash, we're glad we found her in time" any longer she looked like she mightve... had more problems than we would think about." Dawn said

"So the best we can do is tend to her, and pray that arceus may help us find her parents.. So lets ease up till we know more about the situation." Brock added.

"Alrighty then, we'll just have to wait till she wakes up, when ever that is. No use over crying over spilled moo moo milk." Ash said in a changing of attitude towards more happier usual tone.

_These words put dawn into relative ease, ash has this sort of effect around dawn for unknown reasons._


	3. What is a parent?

Chapter 3's gonna be a dousey, make sure you review this chapter! All comments help fuel my creative juices, constructive criticism is appreciated.. I always love reading reviews!

* * *

_An hour has past since the new revalation of this girl whom was discovered among the ashes. And as for ash and dawn had set up dawns tent for the little girl, and the man with the pan, brock has been hard at work with lunch.  
_

"Alrighty that should do it!" Ash said clasping his hands with dust off.

"Thanks Ash for the help, I really do appriciate it" Dawn was back to her old self, rather than her hyperactive state an hour earlier.

"No problem Dawn! Anything to help out the little girl, and we needed the tent up anyway."

"Yeah, we cant really have the little girl moved without her injuries getting worse."

"Yeah.."

_There is a few momments of silence_

"Hey Ash im so-" Dawn lowered her head and away from ash in a low tone.

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME LUNCH!" Brock introdicted quickly without realization of what was going on

"Agh!" Scaring dawn to a near ghastly state..

"OH FINALLY IM STARVED!" Ash saild chipifully, as he raced to the table he might or might not of built half hazardly amd forgot.

"Oh great lunch.. yay..." Dawn was visibley a ghost at this point.

* * *

_Some time has passed since the food has finished. Everyrhing has been layed out and remaining food has been left in the pot for later consumption._

Suddenly in the tent even before the Feraligator Ash could devour a morsel, movment and noises could be heard, then a head popped out, it was the pink hairded girl.

"What is that smell... i want it.." She looked like the sight of a very hungry Pouchyena

_The gang was sat there in disbelief as the girl was just sitting there sniffing and drooling from between the fence as if she felt no pain._

"Oh hey! Let me get you out of there!" Dawn said leaving her food unattended

Suddenly the girl snapped back into reality. " WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled ferociously as dawn slowly made her way to the tent

"Oh no need to worry! Im not going to hurt you!"

"Get back im warning you!"

"Il- i'll do it again!"

_Do what again? _Dawn thought to herself while inching closer.

As the girl was ready to brawl it out with dawn, for little apparent reason to the rest of the gang.

"Heyy!" Is this what your looking for?" Ash whom had covered quite the distance in a short amount of time, to this was a bewilderment even to brock

"Get away from me!" Although slowly Ash used the plate he was carrying as an incentive to not cause instigation

_Could they be trusted? But... that smell is so good.. What if they take me back! I dont want to go back to that little room! Its too scary!_

"Come on its really tastey! Dipping the spoon in it and taking a bite. "Mmmm! So good!" In truth he actually meant it.

Dawn was silent. This very unusual, even for ash.

_"This man looked like he didnt mean harm, but.. he ate the food i wanted it! But its smells so good! Maybe one bite wont hurt?"  
_

"Come on its very tastey!" Ash teasingly said

Ash proceded to give her a spoon full. "ITS SOO GOOD I WANT MORE OF IT!" The girl was now in the palm of ash's hand. As if she we're a pidgey being fed.

"NO way! Its my food, if you want it youll just have to come out." Ash flat out said as he moved the spoon back into his mouth.

Dawn was unexpectivley jelous at this point. But quickly put it aside when she saw the girl trying to break out of her bright orange tent "No! Wait lemme open it for you!" She proffusley opened the zipper.

* * *

_After todays fill of drama, our heros finally sat down to eat, albeit a tad cold as of now  
_

There sat the girl, still covered in burn marks happily making cheerful noises eating brocks cooking.

"Well how does it taste?" The cullinary genius brock asked facing the small kid.

"More!" She said excitivley as if she didnt know the meaning of manners._Did she?_

"Okay cool your horses let me get you another bowl" Brock said half teasingly as if he dealt this with somebody for a while.

"Hey not fair! I want seconds too!" Ash said as he finished his plate clean, mouth filled to the brim.

"Ash are you trying to compete with a hungry child?" Dawn said filled with giddy.

"Hey theres enough and im hungry too!" Ash brashley told dawn without a care in the world.

"We're gonna run out of money at this point." Brock teasingly said to dawn.

There we're giggles all around as the rwo are competing in their unofficial competition.

_Momments go by, the gang is nearly finished with their afternoon lunch._

"So.. whats is your name? Dawn passivley brung up to the pink girl.

"Name..? What is that?" The girl said in the most confused tone.

"You know what your parents called you?" Dawn still continuing her passive tone.

"Uhm..." the girl said in ponderment

_Now this got everybody worried_

"I am told to be **0-639" **Said 0-639 bluntley.

" Oh stop your kidding! What is your real name?" Sending out confusing giggle tones

She pondered for a momment in time and said "_**0-639"**_

"Okay then.. 0-639.. who are your parents? any phone numbers?"

"Whats a parent? And whats a phone number?" Still in a blank confused state.

Dawn signled the other two to come into a huddle. "Guys what do we do? She doesnt even know her parents?"

"I dont know dawn! Ive never heard of a situation like this?" Ash whom was also very visibley confused.

"As soon as we get to the city we must inform officer jenny about this" Brock said in quite the serious tone i might add.

"So we're in agreement.. Lets get her to the city and figure this all out." Dawn finally said.

The pink girl just sat there in wonderment of what they speaking about.

"So 0-639, we are going to the city, we are going to be with you the whole way there. Do you feel any pain?" brock told her in his most honest voice.

"Pain?" Suddenly sweat started to poor down the kid head and slowly reached for her neck area.

"Nooo! Make it stop! Ill promise ill be good! Dont hurt me more!" She look visibley distrought as if she we're going to have a mental breakdown.

"No no everythings okay! We wont hurt you!" Brock trying his best to calm the little raddish down. With his arms flailing about. Like those gas station flabbey tube men.

_When suddenley, she felt somthing warm press up against her. In fact it felt like two warm things. Not as hot as the fire, but warm as she suddenly felt at ease.. and collapsed._

* * *

Well, ill see if you guys can figure out what happened at that last bit. But i really do hope you have enjoyed, sorry its not bombastically fun, but im trying to nail down the structure at this momment in time. Untill next chapter!


End file.
